


Cover for "Like a Phoenix" by chappysmom

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Do not repost, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "Like a Phoenix"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Like a Phoenix" by chappysmom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chappysmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chappysmom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like a Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/963668) by [chappysmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chappysmom/pseuds/chappysmom). 



> On Tumblr [here](http://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu1Dz4dtE)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted to other sites. Thanks.


End file.
